Everything to me
by xXsierraXx
Summary: Troy broke up with Sharpay and got Sharpay heart broken. Then he thinks back and wants her back... and lots of drama comes too.... troypay Duh!
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary:** Troy broke up with Sharpay and got Sharpay heart broken. Then he thinks back and wants her back... troypay (  
Duh!)

**Disclaimer:** Dont own High school musical but the story yea.

**_Chapter 1  
Everything to me._**

Sharpay walked through the halls of East High, her arms linked with he boyfriend, Troy. They had been dating for a little over a year. They never fought and they were perfect for each other, everyone said so. She had never been so happy. But Troy had not been so sure of their relationship this past month.

They both stopped as they reached Sharpay's pink locker. In it, there were four pictures. One of Troy and her at the Valentines Day dance, one of them kissing. One of them just simply smiling and one of Troy's yearbook pictures. Sharpay smiled when she saw that.

"Who took the one of when we are kissing?" Troy said as he took his eyes off the pictures and stared at Sharpay.

"Gabi did. Though she was quite annoyed when I told her to." Sharpay laughed at that memory.

"Oh…" Troy replied. "Let's go. We need to go to science lab."

"Oh right! Let me just get my books." Sharpay said as she took out her text book and her notebooks, the one that had Troy written all over it with little pink hearts around it. Troy looked uneasily at the notebook. He was going to have to break up with her soon. He loved her but he couldn't be with her. If he was with her longer and still decides to break up with her, she will be even more hurt.

**_ In Class _**

"Okay. Today you all will be picking your partners, one girl one boy. Each of you will be doing different experiments over the next few days and there will be questions that you and your partners have to answer." Mr. Jones announced. "And if someone asks you to be partners with them you can't say no unless you already have one, cuz we don't want what happened last class."

Sharpay quickly asked Troy knowing he _**wanted**_ to since he couldn't say no, he agreed. Gabi paired up with Ryan, Tay and Chad. Jason and Kelsey.

**_ Lunch _**

"Hey Shar, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Troy asked nervously. He was really scared because he didn't know what Sharpay's reaction would be. But he still wanted to be friends with her.

"Sure." Sharpay cheerfully replied.

_[Outside the cafeteria_

"Sharpay… I think… maybe we should… take a break…" Troy tried.

"What?" Sharpay questioned wishing what she thought he said wasn't what he said.

"I think we should break up at least for a while." Troy said very quickly. He really didn't want to repeat that again.

"You're breaking up with me?" Sharpay asked softly. "Why Troy? What did I do?" She was blinking furiously trying to prevent tears from going down her face.

"No! No! You didn't do anything wrong." Troy said. He tried his best not to look in her eyes. But he did, for a split second. But that was all the time it took him to see how much hurt were in her big, chocolate eyes. He reached to wipe her tears that were streaming down her face off the cheek, but Sharpay moved back.

"Troy… If I did anything wrong, I'm willing to apologize. Just _please_ tell me what did I do?" Sharpay asked her voice was still soft. It was barely a whisper.

"Sharpay. You didn't do anything wrong! I… just… shar. I still wish we could be fri-," Troy got interrupted by Sharpay.

Sharpay finally couldn't hold back her tears and she started to cry hysterically. She ran back into the cafeteria and into the washroom.

It caught everyone's attention and everyone turned and looked. Gabby and Tay saw her and ran after her. Troy looked down and just went back to their table, where Ryan, Chad and Zeke had confused looks on their faces.

**_[In the washroom_**

"Sharpay?! What's wrong?" Gabby asked while she wiped tears with a napkin from Sharpay's cheek.

"He… bbbro… broke… up… with me." Sharpay sobbed.

"WHAT!?" Taylor asked. She would never thought Troy would break up with her.

"Why?" asked Gabby.

"I don't know" Sharpay whined.

"We could go outside and find out?" suggested Taylor to Gabby. Gabby silently nodded and dragged Sharpay out to their table.

Once they arrived at their table. Sharpay caught a glance at Troy's eyes and started crying again. She put her arms on the table and buried her face there. Her shoulders moved violently as she sobbed loudly. Seeing this made Troy feel really guilty.

"What happened" whispered Chad to Taylor.

"Troy broke up with her." whispered back Taylor. Unfortunately, Ryan overheard and got very mad.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH ME SISTER?" Ryan furiously asked Troy, who now felt even worse.

"RYAN!" Gabby yelled at him. Sharpay sprinted out of the cafeteria and went out the halls and slid down to the floor. Troy ran after her which caused Gabby, Ryan, Taylor, Chad and Zeke to run after him.

"Sharpay… I'm sor-," Troy started.

"Get away from me, Bolton." Sharpay yelled at him as she got away from him.

"Sharpay-," Troy tried again but was interrupted by an unexpected question.

"Why did you break up with me?" With tears streaming down her face, Sharpay asked in a volume that was a little above her whisper just as the others reached Troy. "Why Troy?" She looked him in the eyes. This Time she wasn't even speaking in a whisper but even lower.

"I… don't really know Sharpay… I guess I just didn't feel the spark anymore." Troy said wishing she would understand.

"Whatever" Sharpay said as she got up unsteadily and went to her next class with Zeke, Gabby and Chad.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. If you have a story similar, I didnt try to. I'm going to update one of my stories soon and add a new one too. Which one do you guys want me to update first? R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Troy broke up with Sharpay and got Sharpay heart broken. Then he thinks back and wants her back... Troypay (N0 DUH!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own High school musical but the story, yea.

_**Chapter 2  
Everything to me.**_

"So he broke up with you?" Ryan asked when they arrived home. He didn't hate Troy yet but he was kind of mad because he hated seeing his sister cry. She didn't cry for nothing, every time she cried, it was for a reason, something that meant something to her.

Sharpay had finally stopped crying and her eyes were very red and puffy from crying. "Yes… and I don't even know why, I don't even thinks he has a reason."

"So if he doesn't have a reason why did he break up with you…?" Ryan asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Sharpay snapped yelling. "I just told you that a second ago. I don't know!" Before she could say anything else, the door rang. She groaned and got up. "I'll get it."

She opened the door; she looked out and saw Troy standing on her doorstep. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shar, I just wanted to say I was sorry." Troy said.

"Its Sharpay to you, only my friends call me Shar. And you are _so _not sorry." Sharpay snapped.

"Okay, _Sharpay_, I _am_ sorry and I know I broke up with you but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I want to be your friend." Troy told her.

"Well I don't." She was about to slam the door.

"But why not? Sharpay? Why?" Troy questioned. He just broke up with her, that doesn't mean that they couldn't be friends…

"Why? Because I CAN'T! I told you that day you asked me out. I told you what would happen if we broke up. We would never be able to be friends again, and you took that risk Troy. I was always more than a friend to you." Sharpay concluded and she was already in tears.

_** Flashback  
**_

"_Pay day… you know I asked you to the dance last Friday and you said that you'd think about it…?" Troy started nervously._

"_Yeah…" Sharpay asked her best friend. "Why?"_

"_Well, you know a lot of girls they say that just to get the guys really anxious. Are you trying to do that? 'Cuz if you are, it's working." Troy said. "Or do you just not want to go with me?"_

"_NO… I mean I'm not trying to be like the other girls and I DO want to go with you its just that…" Sharpay looked away from him and then she turned her head to the ground._

"_What?" Troy asked. "If you do want to go to the dance with me then why do you have to think about it?"_

"_Well… okay so let me ask you a question first. Are you asking me as a friend to go with you?" Sharpay asked._

"_It's the valentines day dance Shar." Troy pointed out._

"_So you aren't." Sharpay asked, well more like telling herself._

"_Yah, I'm not. So why cant you just answer me?" Troy asked irritated._

"_Troy, I'll admit something okay? I like you, more than a friend. I would love to go to the dance with you. And after that I would probably be your girlfriend. And thing would just be very awkward if we broke up." Sharpay said._

"_We could still be friends after if we do." Troy pleaded._

"_I would never be able to be your friend after that Troy. No matter if it was I who broke up with you or you who broke up with me." Sharpay told him. "I wont be able to be your friend and I don't want to take that risk."_

"_Come on pay day. I'm willing to take that risk and so should you. We both like each other so why can't we just give it a try?" Troy begged. "Please?" He gave her a puppy face._

_Sharpay smiled and said. "Fine, but I'm telling you, I wont be able to be your friend if we do okay?" _

"_Okay, but if we actually do, could you try?" Troy asked._

_Sharpay grinned, "Yeah okay"_

"_In that case, do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" Troy asked, he got his answer when he saw Sharpay gave him the biggest smile ever._

_** End of Flashback  
**_

"Yes, I remember, and I took that risk because I really liked you." Troy shouted.

"You took that risk and I told you what would happen if we broke up." Though I just never thought we would. Sharpay thought.

" You said we'd try to be friends even if we broke up." Troy added. He looked at the back of Sharpay and saw a really angry Ryan.

" Hey Shar, who is at the –" Ryan asked, he didn't see Troy just yet, he blew up when he did. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ryan shouted. Sharpay jumped up when he shouted, boy was he loud. Ryan looked at his sister and saw her in tears again. It had taken him a really long time to stop her tears. And it hurt him deeply to see his little sister in tears.

"To apologize?" Troy told him as if it was to most obvious thing on earth. He was very scared though, Troy being scared? Yeah, surprisingly, no one had ever thought Ryan Evans would be a person anyone would be scared of, no matter how angry he was.

"Well, you can go now, you don't seem to be doing such a good job of apologizing. Now, buh- bye." He slammed the door shut and started comforting his sister all over again. He had a feeling that this time it was going to take longer.

** Next day at school  
**

The gang, well, it was missing Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy but they were all gathered around Sharpay's hot pink locker waiting for them to come. They were talking to each other when they heard a faint voice coming from behind their backs.

"Hey" Sharpay's faint voice said. She was looking down at her feet trying to avoid any eye contact and letting them see her red puffy eyes.

Gabriella of course trying to be a great friend that she actually was, she immediately rushed to Sharpay and bent down so she could see her face. Gabi gave her a hug. "How are you feeling Shar?" she asked.

Sharpay brought her head up and looked at her friend. "How do think I'm feeling Gabby?" Sharpay snapped. Sharpay actually didn't mean to snap at her but she was just annoyed at how people already knew how she was feeling but still asked.

"Sorry." Gabby mumbled. She didn't feel hurt though because she knew how Sharpay was feeling and she didn't mean it. She gave Sharpay a warm smile.

"So what happened?" Kelsi asked. She wasn't there when the whole thing started because she was busy writing the spring production for Ms. Darbus.

"You didn't hear yet? I would've thought that it spread through the whole world already. The famous couple Troy and Sharpay broke up yesterday at lunch." Chad announced. "And I was getting use to Sharpay and Troy together. I actually liked Sharpay she was cool"

"They broke up?" Kelsi asked in disbelief. They were _PERFECT_ together!

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe too." Taylor said, It was like she read Kelsi's mind, "They were like _PERFECT_ for each other."

"Yeah, and I think Sharpay is feeling pretty bad right now." Zeke observed, well not really because every one knew that, even Chad. He noticed everyone looking at him as if he was dumb. "What?"

"Even Chad knows that Sharpay is feeling bad." Taylor said.

"Yeah…. Hey!" Chad said as he realized what his girlfriend just said. "Whatever" The group turned around so they were facing Sharpay, Gabriella and Ryan. She had opened her locker and was about to take her stuff out but something caught her eyes.

She looked at the pictures for a moment when she got to the one where it was of Them kissing, she had tears in her eyes again, she took the picture out of her locker and ripped the metal off of it. She started tearing the picture into million of pieces, she did the same to all the other pictures in her locker, the tears in her eyes came down her face.

The gang watched silently. After she was done with every picture, she threw the pieces into the locker carelessly. The group watched as someone came up down the hallway and walked to his locker that was just a few down from Sharpay's. He had seen what she had done

* * *

_I have a feeling you all already know who that is. I haven't exactly been updating this story as much as the other one but I got a PM from someone telling me they really me wanted to update this so… Ta- da…. Um… right so anyways tell me what you think. _

_By the way… do you like Gabby and Ryan together more of Kelsi and Ryan together more? I like them both but you can choose for this story._

_And one last thing, thanks to everyone who gives reviews to my stories. _

**_Sierra 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Troy was walking to Sharpay after seeing her throw those torn up pictures in her locker. But before he could succeed, Chad and Zeke stopped him.

"Troy I don't think it's the best idea for you to talk to her right now." Chad warned him calmly. He didn't hate him like Ryan does, actually no one does. They just all feel really bad for Sharpay. Chad was like her protective brother. "She could start balling her eyes out once she sees you again."

"I don't care" Troy said not really understanding what he had said. Chad had said she'd start crying once she sees you and he said he didn't care! What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

"You don't care?" Zeke asked in disbelief. "How can you not care that she had been crying over hours just over you?" Zeke had still like Sharpay when they first started going out but he got over her after a while knowing there was not point. He had moved on and had been quite happy for Sharpay and Troy. He still loved her but not in that way.

"No… no I didn't mean that." Troy answered annoyed. He had just wanted to see how she was doing, not knowing that that you make her worse. He made his way past them.

He saw Sharpay was getting her stuff out and her locker door was out so she couldn't see him. She slammed her locker closed and almost slammed on Troy. Her eyes didn't have the usual spark that she always had, she had a dead look on her face.

"Hey." Troy started. "how are you doing"

"Why? Why is it that exact question every time?" Sharpay threw her arms out in frustration. "Oh yeah I feel great." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "How the fuck do you think I'm feeling Troy?"

"Um not so great." Troy answered nervously. He hadn't exactly thought she'd blow up on him. But then again, he did break up with her.

"You know what? I-," before she had the time to say what she had wanted to say, the stupid bell rung. "Shit! Science Lab is first period! And I have stupid fucking Bolton as my partner." She walked off to her class

"Stupid fucking Bolton is right here." Troy said trying to make a joke.

"Troy I think you should just not say anything to her for now. She is kind of really pissed off at you still." Gabriella said firmly trying to say it as nice a possible.

"Yea, I kinda figured that out. I don't think she will be talking to me anymore, she hates me more than ever right now." Troy said in a sad tone. "I just want to be friends with her, just like we used to be before we dated."

"Not everyone can still be a friend with their Exes." Gabriella smiled and walked to her class with troy.

* * *

CLASS TIME

"Okay before you do the experiments you have to answer the questions on the board with your partner," the teacher told the class.

Sharpay, who was sitting next to troy, had moved to the edge of the table to prevent being so close to Troy. She got out her notebook and started writing, not really caring what troy was doing. Just when she got the first word down, she felt something hit her softly.

It was a note that said.

We're supposed to work on this together…

-Troy

She glanced at him and wrote on the back of the paper:

There's not a chance I'll be talking to you so I answer the first and you answer the second.

-Sharpay.

She threw it at him.

Why wont there be a chance you'll be talking to me?

-Troy

Because! Shut the fuck up troy Bolton, and do your work.

-Sharpay

Well someone isn't being nice.

-Troy

Yea? Well you weren't that nice yourself!

-Sharpay

Oh come on Sharpay, I only broke up with you. If I had done that later you would've been sadder.

-Troy

Sharpay winced when she read that note. She felt tears coming to her eyes, threatening to fall. She blinked back her tears. She wouldn't let troy see that she was crying over him again. She didn't write back to him, instead, she crumbled up the note and put it on her desk.

After a while the bell rung and Sharpay got her bag and left, not remembering that there was the note on her desk. Isabella, a girl who had always been jealous of Sharpay, saw the note and read it (A/N; I just had to add her in). She looked up and smiled evilly. She walked out of the class and went to her cheer leading squad, the group of people who gossiped the most and told them what she knew. She knew for sure this would be out to the whole world before lunch.

* * *

LUNCH

Just as Isabella had suspected, the news had traveled around the whole school already. Sharpay was walking to lunch with Chad and Gabriella. There were everyone was whispering and pointing at her, she didn't know what they were talking about but had a pretty good idea. Most of the whispering had included words like this:

"…. Troy and Sharpay…."

"…. Dumped her for Isabella…." Of course that one came out of Isabella herself.

"…. Feel bed for her…."

"…. They're perfect..."

Chad, being as stupid as he was, was also smart enough to figure out what they were talking about. He was annoyed by all of them especially the one about Isabella, who would be dumb enough to want her? Not Troy. He heard a sniffle from someone that was close to him and turned his head to see Sharpay's eyes filled with tears. Seeing this made him furious, Sharpay, to him, was like his little sister, and he was the protective brother.

"CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?" Chad shouted angrily and not to mention loudly. Everyone in the school could hear him.

Everyone instantly shut up and stared at Chad.

"Why is it that every single time something happens everyone in the whole school has to start talking about it? Aren't there any other things you guys have to do? I mean, so what if Sharpay and Troy had broken up?" Chad asked.

"Chad…" Gabriella, who hated attention, had all eyes on her because Sharpay was in her arms. "Lets get to lunch."

"Sure, yeah whatever, sorry..." Chad muttered. And they headed off to lunch. He looked over to Sharpay and saw that the tears that were about to fall before had made its way down to her cheek.

"Don't cry over him" He hugged her and led her to lunch.

"I can't help It, I loved him! He didn't even give me a reason!" Sharply sighed. _Well, maybe it was time she tried getting over him_, she thought to herself. But she threw it was impossible.

* * *

2 WEEK LATER

Following Gabby's advice, Troy didn't try to talk to Sharpay anymore and Sharpay seemed to have improved, she didn't cry over Troy but she winced whenever the topic included her and Troy. And she glared every time she saw Troy get crowded by the desperate girls. But everyone seemed to have noticed that Sharpay changed back to when she was without Troy. She wasn't as happy and cheerful as she was with Troy but she wasn't sad. She wasn't also the girl everyone had always loved; she had turned a little icy towards everyone, but not all the times. She tends to give people a death glare unconsciously.

"So Shar, you gonna come with us to the mall?" Gabby asked her friend. She noticed Sharpay was spacing out. "Sharpay?"

"What?" She snapped at Gabby annoyed. "Fine whatever."

Gabby raised an eyebrow, "Jeez, you're saying it as if I'm forcing you to go. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Oh my god, you are so annoying Gabby! I said I'm going to go!" Sharpay yelled.

Taylor watched them and then turned to Ryan. "What the hell is up with her?" Sharpay had been like this and there is no explanation for it.

"I don't know… it's been like this for 2 weeks now, everyday after school she locks her room and stay there until dinner. She doesn't talk to me about anything anymore. It's like she's trying to block everyone out of her life." Ryan said really concerned as he told Taylor.

"Why though? We've been nothing but nice to her after the break up." Taylor exclaimed.

"Like I said I don't know. I tried talking to her a few days ago; she's not letting me in her life! I understand how she would want to keep out everyone else, no offence, but she wont even let me in! She has never not." Ryan sighed frustrated.

"But doesn't she know we care?" Kelsi asked, adding in to the conversation because she overheard and thought the same. "We did everything."

"She doesn't cry anymore, I think that is supposed to be improvement but she doesn't get over things that easily, especially not to someone or something she cares and love so much." Ryan thought back to the time when their beloved grandfather died, they were 13 and Sharpay had cried over 2 months until she finally stopped when she saw that everyone was also going threw the same but they didn't cry over it.

"Can't we do something?" Zeke asked, 'Will talking to troy help? I don't like seeing my… sister like that. **(A/N: he thinks of her like one) **She is so… icy; she was never like that. **(HSM didn't happen)**"

"I know" Taylor frowned as she thought of the remarks Sharpay had given her these past days. Then they heard Gabriella suddenly yell.

"You know what Sharpay? If you keep up with this attitude no one will want to be your friend okay? I've been nothing but nice, and what do I get in return? This icy person that everyone soon will hate." Gabby stood up from her seat as she yelled at her best friend.

"Who says I need friends? I can live fine without ANYONE! I don't need you telling me what I am, I don't need people to feel bad for me because you know what? I DON"T feel bad! I feel fine. And no one told you to be nice to me, and no one told you to be my friend. I didn't ask for you to be my friend." Sharpay yelled and then she stormed off out of the cafeteria.

There was silence in the whole cafeteria; obviously everyone had heard their argument. Troy, who hadn't sat at the normal table since the whole thing with Sharpay, walked up to his normal table group and sat down on Sharpay seat and looked around the table really confused. Since he didn't get an answer, he spoke up.

"Okay… what happened?" He asked the silent group of people.

Gabby sat down as she sighed. "She's being really… icy and… Bitchy!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "I- everyone has been nothing but nice and all she gives back is being this ignorant and hateful person."

"She is so snappy, she doesn't care about anything anymore" Chad spoke up. He hadn't heard the conversation with Ryan because he was speaking to a sophomore but he knew what was going on.

"Someone's gotta talk to her" Kelsi said quietly.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

As Ryan was driving himself and Sharpay home, he noticed she was staring off into space again, like usual.

"Shar," Ryan said softly. He looked over at her and got her attention.

"Yes?" She didn't snap to Ryan's surprise, she spoke very softly.

"What is going on?" Ryan asked in the same soft tone she used. " What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me." She confidently stated what she thought was fact.

Ryan decided not to say anymore. He knew if he argued, there would be more yelling and shouting coming from her and he knew that right now when he had to concentrate on driving, wasn't a very good time.

After they got home, Sharpay walked upstairs to the furthest room to the left. She went in and immediately locked the door. She went into her bathroom and opened the top right cabinet. It took her a second to find what she was looking for, the thin, sharp metal knife.

* * *

_Okay... I apologize for not updating any of my stories. but I've been very busy with volleyball and school work. i was gonna watch HSM3 but I don't know if i really want to because with the whole Troyella and all. This story is most people's favorite so i decided to update this story first. This is the longest chapter I've ever written._

_Sierra xD  
_

_Peace out _


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Heey people! So, it's been almost a year since I've updated. And I'm pretty sure I've lost a lot of readers because of that… I am going to start almost all my stories all over again. I read them over yesterday again and they are so bad. I am going to focus most on Never Forget I think. I don't know. You could review and tell me which one you would want most. But I am only going to focus on one more. I hope you people haven't lost interest in my stories. :S

Xoxo. Sierra


End file.
